A Storybrooke Wedding
by Enchanted Daydreams
Summary: All of Storybrooke is eager for the celebration of the marriage of Rumple and Belle. While Emma is not excited about wearing a ball gown, it is providing her opportunity to see more of Killian. This is Captain Swan post-3x11 after Emma has regained memories and they are reunited with everyone. The wedding is a break from dealing with the Wicked Witch.
1. Chapter 1

**Once Upon a Time- A Storybrooke Wedding**

**_I wanted to have a Captain Swan dance at the wedding and this somehow grew into something bigger. It even includes a silly scene with the ouat men. I am not a writer just a fan of a show who wanted to have some fun. _**

**_ It is meant to be some fluff and also set after much has happened so I am writing in some changes in character relationships. I do have reflection in an attempt to set where I am coming from, but I just hope you take the story lightly and enjoy. _**

**_ I was not going to have the drinking scenes but after seeing the picture of the actors who play Hook, Charming, Robin, and Neal hanging out at a bar I felt the strong desire. This kinda just happened…_**

**Part 1**

The town was buzzing with the excitement of the upcoming wedding. Emma could see it on the faces of everyone at Granny's as they loudly conversed all around her. Emma chuckled quietly into her hot chocolate as Ruby enthusiastically explained her dress for the event in great detail. She tried to pretend she was interested, but her mind kept wandering since talking about clothes had never fascinated her. She knew weddings were a big deal, but she couldn't believe how involved everyone was getting.

Maybe it was because there had been so much hardship as of late that everyone needed to grasp on to the hope and love surrounding a union between two people. She had to admit that she was slightly surprised that everyone was so eager to attend an event hosted by the former Dark One, a man who had caused terror and grief to many. It seemed Mr. Gold had made amends through his good deeds recently. She too was glad he had not died after he gave his life to save the town from Peter Pan's evil. All were also touched when he and his true love were finally reunited after such a painful separation and set a wedding date.

Or perhaps this was just how weddings were done in the Enchanted Forest, a land that still perplexed her on occasion. Despite being back in Storybrooke as they prepared for the great battle with the Wicked Witch, the wedding would be a grand affair following many of the customs of the Enchanted Forest. There would be a ball following the ceremony and knowing Rumple's need to give Belle everything she could ever possibly dream of, this would be a night to remember.

This meant, as Ruby and Mary-Margaret pointedly said, that she would be expected to wear a ball gown. Apparently they expected her to look the princess part. Emma had groaned and argued, as they knew she would. She tried to convince them that she could find a dress that was just as pretty but would not give her trouble walking through a door.

Unfortunately, they remained adamant. They reminded her that she was a member of this town and she should honor that by participating. She was sure that she would look silly in a poofy dress, but she also couldn't argue with their logic. While the idea of the princess dress made her cringe, the thought of belonging warmed her heart and stopped her from arguing.

She had truly found her place in life. The people that surrounded her were the best family she could ever hope for and the memories she had were real. She was no longer separated from them, ignorant of their existence. She would take all the painful memories as long as she had the people that she loved.

While the year passed with fake memories in New York, she had Henry, but she also had an occasional nagging feeling in her heart that she could never shake.

With the fake, happy memories that Regina had given her she remembered great times raising Henry. He had given her so much in life and had made up for so much hurt she had from being alone in childhood and always feeling abandoned.

However, at times, she was overwhelmed by the pesky feeling that part of her life was a lie. She was always great with lies and she could not get rid of that feeling she had when she reminisced about things like holding Henry for the first time or watching him take his first steps.

She felt like she was the liar.

As hard it was to realize that those never happened, she couldn't believe that she was living a fake life and could have lived the rest of that life never remembering her family or friends. The people that were so important to her could have been lost forever. She would have lost out on all this love. If it hadn't been for _him_…

"Hello? Emma, are you even listening? I feel like you have completely zoned out on me. You missed the whole 'what should I do with my hair' dilemma." Emma looked up from her mug to see Ruby's bright red lips in a pout.

She gave a slight smile, "I'm sorry, Ruby. You'll look beautiful no matter what you wear. You know that isn't my forte anyway. I would talk to Mary-Margaret if you want an actual opinion."

Ruby giggled and shook her head, "I knew you wouldn't be into it but you were sitting there and had an ear to lend. I am just so excited about the wedding! I feel like talking to everyone about it. We need this."

They truly did. Any respite from the hard work they did preparing for a fight that weighed on the town each day was well deserved. It would be a good way to escape the fear and celebrate all the good things that were around. "Your excitement wouldn't also come from the fact a certain doctor asked you to be his date, now would it?" A deep blush spread across Ruby's light complexion and she glanced down as a small smile formed on her face.

"That may have definitely crossed my mind a few times. I still cannot believe that Victor asked me. I am so excited, but also nervous. I can't wait."

She could see that Ruby was bursting with nervous energy, unsure of herself. Emma's voice took a reassuring tone as she leaned across the counter, "You will have a fantastic time and he will love however you look. He is one lucky guy to have snagged such a beauty as a date."

Ruby's smile grew. "Thanks Emma. How about you? Has anyone been lucky enough to get you to accept them as your date?" She lowered her voice and said with a sly tone, "A certain one-handed pirate with a desire to sweep you off your feet and ride off in the sunset on his ship perhaps?"

This time it was Emma's cheeks that turned scarlet as she forced out a small laugh she hoped was convincing. "Well actually I do have a handsome man coming with me but it isn't Killian." She smiled slightly at the shocked expression on her friend's face. "He may be a bit short for dancing with but we always have a great time together."

With that Ruby rolled her eyes. "I am so not counting your son as a proper date to a ball. Henry probably would want you and Killian to go together with him anyway. You know how Henry has loved spending more time with him. Especially after all the three of you went through getting back to us."

_Dammit, Ruby_. She was not prepared to talk about him. She felt the desperate need to get out of there and away from this topic. "Well he will be able to see Killian at the wedding."

Emma quickly checked the time and told Ruby she had to get going as she had a lot of work to do at the sheriff's office. Ruby's face told Emma that she could see what Emma was doing, but Emma really didn't care.

As she stepped into the fresh air she realized how disappointed she was that Ruby was not right. Killian had not asked her to go with him and to be honest she hadn't seen him that much lately.

He was so busy with the task that David had given him of training people in sword fighting and she was busy with other matters as sheriff. She felt a pang in her heart as she thought about how much she missed having him around constantly. She was suffering withdrawals from lack of snarky comments and those piercing blue eyes. There was a time not too long ago when they were always with each other and Henry. So much had happened and she let him in more and more.

But things had to change when they were reunited with everyone. They realized they needed to focus on preparing for a fight to save the Enchanted Forest from the invasion of the Wicked Witch and her forces. There was no time left to be alone together since the whole town was working to help.

As she walked towards her office, she couldn't help thinking of all the memories they had together and how he had fought everyday to find her in the year she lived unaware of his existence. He was true to his promise to think about her everyday and he had even attempted true loves' kiss to restore her memories when he finally succeeded in finding her. She regrets that he received a painful knee to the groin in response. He had put his heart on the line just like in Neverland to help her, but at the time, he was a stranger to her.

David and Rumple had laughed upon hearing this. Unbeknownst to Emma, David had taken Killian aside after learning that Killian was still under the impression the kiss should have worked if he was her true love. David recounted his similar experience with Snow and Killian had breathed a huge sigh of relief that hope was not lost in being the true love of Emma Swan. Until then, he thought he was fighting a losing battle. He would have spent the rest of his life trying to make her happy as he was mad for her, but knowing this information had given him a renewed hope.

Emma loved hearing her mother had roughed up Charming for his attempt of true love's kiss during her memory loss phase. She snickered just picturing it. Like mother, like daughter. She knew that Snow was badass and could imagine Charming getting beat up by her. Emma smiled betting that at that time Snow would not have guessed that the stranger who kissed her would end up her husband and the father of her two children, Emma and her baby sister Ruth.

She could not help but wonder what would be in the future for her and Killian. _No she was not going there._ Thoughts like that were not allowed.

Upon arrival at the sheriff's office she was greeted with the image of her mother and father sharing coffee and making googly eyes at each other before the day officially began. Part of her had the reaction of anyone catching their parents in a moment wanting to shield her eyes and yell at them, but she was mostly happy for them.

And a little something else. Jealousy? _No_…

She was in awe of the fact they still acted like love struck teenagers around each other and radiated love but that didn't mean she wanted to be witness to it. The sound of her clearing her throat broke their moment and turned the attention on her arrival.

"Emma, you're a bit early. I thought you wouldn't be in until eight?" Her father smiled at her, "Come sit with us for a few minutes before the busy day gets started. We have a meeting later today to get updates on everyone and fine-tune the strategy if needed." She complied, pulling her chair from her desk closer to where they were sitting.

"Sweetheart, is something wrong? It looks like you have something weighing on your mind?" Of course her mother would be able to spot her Killian worries.

She tried to throw her off with a smile, "Nope, I'm just a bit tired." The look on Mary-Margaret's face told her that she did not buy it at all.

However she let it go and instead told her daughter, "You will have to make sure you get plenty of rest tonight then. We have an exciting day tomorrow and you'll want to be refreshed for the ball."Emma groaned. It seemed she was not going to escape this topic, which of course led to other thoughts she was trying to avoid. Mary-Margaret went on to explain that after the meeting today there will be no more focusing on the battle until the celebration was over. "We all deserve a day of happiness. We have been constantly facing a problem for too long, so tomorrow we will all be free of it." Emma noticed a look that passed between her mom and dad. She could tell that Mary-Margaret had to lay down the law because many were so consumed in preparing. Including her father and herself. "After that we can worry and organize."

Emma was about to argue that they should dedicate at least the morning to some training or strategizing but she noticed David shaking his head slightly. He had already tried and had lost. Mary-Margaret's decision was final. So they continued their conversation without fighting about the issue.

Before Mary-Margaret took off for her class on archery, she reminded Emma that after the meeting today the girls were going to get together with Belle in order to let off steam and work out last minute details for the big day. It was going to be a mellower version of a bachelorette party hosted at Mary-Margaret's new house.

With the new baby, David and her had decided it was time for more room. When they were in the Enchanted Forest they had plenty of space in the castle, but for now they were in love with their second home. Emma remained in the apartment, which was nice since weren't kept up by a crying infant, but frequently had dinners with the whole family.

Emma was actually pretty excited for tonight as it had been a long time since they all had a free night. She usually wasn't one for a ladies night, but she had grown really close to all the girls and was glad to be around friends.

She glanced at the clock and saw that it was 8:01am. Time to get on with a very long day.

* * *

The town hall was packed and everyone who needed to give a report took turns speaking to the crowd. Killian had been one of the first and was now sitting in the audience trying to focus on the information presented. It was a challenge because his eyes kept wandering to the person in the front row with the luscious, golden locks. He noticed how she kept leaning down to hear what Henry whispered to her and he couldn't help but grin every time she smiled at what her son told her. She seemed to be able to smile easier since the whole memory fiasco.

He felt a sharp jab in the side and tore his gaze from Emma to see Robin sitting beside him with a teasing look on his face. "You know the purpose of this meeting is not to stare at Emma", a smirk growing on his face, "I believe the matters being discussed are of some importance. Possibly more important than watching your lady and her boy."

Killian was caught and yet he didn't feel guilty. "Aye, but just look at that smile".

He missed being around her constantly. He had been busy with the work assigned to him, but he had also felt a shift in their relationship when people they knew once again surrounded them. He had to admit that he was worried about what she was thinking. He wanted to give her time to process and make sure he wasn't pressuring her. He had a whole year to reaffirm his devotion to her, which culminated in the kiss, whereas she had less time and when she escaped the curse he knew she was not quite in the same place he was.

The walls that were erected around her heart because of her past, the abandonment and heartbreak, created obstacles for him in his attempts to show her he was genuine. He knew she would need time to work through the trust issues and realize that he would always be there for her. They had come a long way since she chained him to the beanstalk unable to chance being wrong in trusting him, but she had to be even more careful with her heart.

Emma had given him some hope that she was feeling something right before the curse hit as they said their goodbyes. While he promised to think of her each and every day, a vow he had kept despite sometimes being painful, her response to his declaration had kept him motivated through the challenges he faced. Her "good" had meant so much to him. It was something to cling on to during the darkest times. With that one word she accepted his feelings and given him hope that she was glad he felt that way. Alas, the moment was quickly ruined because she had to get in her yellow bug and leave everyone behind.

Between the time he had shown up on her door and their return to the people of Storybrooke, which began existing again once the Savior was able to remember who she was, they had grown closer. He had endeavored to show her just who she was and once she regained her memories, he also revealed more of who he truly was. He wanted her to know that his whole life had not been tainted by hate and his need for revenge.

He spent that time falling for her even more, but clueless as to whether she just saw him as a friend especially since he thought the kiss would have worked if they were meant to be. They did have the occasional moment, but with Emma he was never certain.

David's voice jolted him from his thoughts and he realized the meeting was being called to a close. "That's it for tonight everybody. As my beautiful wife has declared we will not think of this until after the wedding is over", he nodded to Belle and Rumple who were holding hands and smiling at each other, "Tomorrow we will come together for some fun to celebrate with Rumple and Belle on their day. Goodnight everyone, we will see you at the wedding."

With that, the crowd began to disperse and Killian's view of Emma was cut off. He looked at Robin who slapped his shoulder, "Ready for the festivities? David told me we are going to take Rumple out for a drink to celebrate. Apparently in this land the men go out for a good time while the ladies have their own celebration. I believe I will enjoy this tradition as a good drink and merriment are in order. Allow me to just say goodnight to my son and lady and then I will catch up with you."

Killian chuckled at Robin's excitement for a night out. He still couldn't believe his life had changed so much that he would be going out with Charming and Rumplestilskin. If someone had told him that a few years ago, he would have made them walk the plank.

He looked down at the prosthetic hand that he wore most of the time. His friends no longer referred to him by his moniker of 'Hook' as it did not reflect who he was anymore. He no longer was on a quest of revenge, and hate did not dictate his every action. He wore a prosthetic hand, not because he wanted to blend in more but because his hook was a constant reminder of his hate. It was a tool in his malice and allowed his anger to fester over those years he spent on a revenge mission.

So much had changed within him. Ever since he had met Emma and grown closer to others he began to let go. He wanted to be more like his young self, the man of honor and kindness that he once was, the man who would have been more worthy of Emma's love.

Even Milah had not inspired this in him. While he truly had loved her, she did not bring out his better side, which was drawn out by Emma's heroic nature and the goodness of those who surrounded him. He had met her when he was only a pirate and not yet Hook, but she was looking for an escape from her life and he was able to provide that. His love for Milah was sincere but it did not change him for the better. He had still held on tightly to the grief and anger that had transformed him when he lost his brother, which fueled his bad deeds as a pirate.

He knew he could never truly go back to his younger self and nor would he want to. He was shaped by the experiences in his life. There was not going to be a true clean slate. Yet somehow the people he is now friends with accepted who he was and his past malfeasance. He was grateful for that acceptance but he wanted to be better not just for those he cared for, but also for himself. It was time his Killian side, which had been stifled by the fury of Hook for so long, bring love and kindness back into his life. He had lived too long thinking that he would never have anyone who would care for him and he couldn't believe there would be any happy ending in store for him. Now he had people who cared and he had hope for the future.

His eyes roamed over the crowd and landed on David and Henry who were on their way down the aisle to him. Killian met them halfway and spoke about how the meeting went.

Henry looked up at him with a grin and admiration on his face. He constantly wanted to hang out with Killian since they bonded on the return from New York. He was so curious about the life of a pirate and how to sail the Jolly Roger as well as wanting to practice wielding his wooden sword. Killian was glad to spend time with the lad as he enjoyed his company as well. He made sure to keep things age-appropriate after Emma had reminded him when the topic of past fights arose.

It was clear to Killian that Henry was itching to say something so he wasn't surprised when Henry interrupted David midsentence with,"Do you think we can practice sword fighting tomorrow sometime before the wedding? It's been a while and I want to make sure I haven't forgotten anything. You promised that I would get as good as you are and I can't do that when I am in school all the time while everyone else learns how to fight."

David interjected, "Henry, school is more important at your age than learning how to be a warrior." Henry made the obligatory "I know, I know" in response to his grandfather but continued to look expectantly at Killian.

"Lad, as long as you get permission there is nothing I would like more. Soon you shall be able to beat me in a duel. And with all your school work you will be ten times smarter than I could ever be." Henry beamed at that and ran off bouncing with excitement.

David smiled at his grandson's enthusiasm. "Nice work with Henry. He really looks up to you. Now it is time to be off. I for one need a drink." He smirked and added, "And it looks like you could use one as well. C'mon Captain, let's get this night started." With that he turned from the pirate to search for the other men with Killian following behind.

Robin was saying goodnight to Regina who had graciously volunteered to babysit Henry, Roland, and Ruth and had them in tow. She said she felt it would be nice to spend more time with her son and he was sure she preferred that to a night of girl talk at Snow's house.

Next they found Rumple and Neal talking with Belle, Snow, and Emma. His heart picked up pace when his eyes connected with hers. Just like a magnet he felt a strong pull to her and had to fulfill his immediate need to stand close to her. She watched him do so and gave him a quick smile. It took all he had to tear his eyes from hers and focus on the discussion the group was having about the evening plans. Even then he kept sneaking glances to his side to see what she was thinking. It gave him pleasure when he caught her doing the same.

When the group began to separate, he gave her a meaningful look signaling her stay back. "It has been a while, love. Have you been distraught at my decreased presence in your life?" He said it in a teasing tone, but he was curious and also for some reason nervous about if she missed him as much as he missed her.

Emma rolled her eyes in response but a small grin grew on her face. Her voice oozed sarcasm in response to his question, "It has been _so_ hard to make it through the day. What _ever_ am I to do without you and your cheeky remarks?"

He stepped closer to her with a crooked smile on his face and his eyes locked onto hers. He was close enough that when he breathed in the air was filled with a light coconut aroma coming from her golden tresses. He wanted to reach up and tuck a loose curl that was covering her face behind her ear. Despite his desires he was able to resist the temptation. "It's a good thing you won't have to find out darling. After this Wicked Witch business is dealt with you will be seeing a _lot_ more of me."

She leaned in even closer to him and he could feel his heart pounding through his chest at the nearness of her. It had been too long since she was this close to him. The proximity made his head cloud with thoughts of her and he yearned to reach out to her. He was losing control with each passing second.

"Mom, we are leaving now. Have a good time tonight." Henry ran up pulling them out of their moment and threw a hug around his mom. She returned the hug and said goodnight. Henry then turned his attention to Killian, "and I'll see you tomorrow. Be ready for the sword fight of your life." With that confident declaration he ran in the direction of Regina and out of their sight.

Emma looked over to the side and he followed her gaze to see her parents motioning to them both that it was time for the night to begin. "Well I guess we better get going since we are being summoned to get the party started. "

"Party, eh? Are you going to let loose tonight, Swan?" He teased in a low voice throwing a wink at her.

"Well, I am owed some _fun_ so I think it is about time for me to have it_._"

Her words took him back to his promise in Neverland, which seemed like ages ago. He had told her the fun would begin when they returned with Henry, but with everything that happened things hadn't gone quite as planned. "Hmmm, I do think _fun_ is in order. It is long overdue."

He broke away from looking at her eyes when he noticed Emma was biting her lower lip. He had the growing desire to kiss those lips. After she saw she had his attention it shifted into a smirk. Emma was quiet and drew out her words playfully, "Yes. Too bad it's a ladies only night." She let that sink in for a second staring into his eyes before changing the mood by raising her volume and continuing, "I better get going. See you at the wedding." And with that she slowly walked towards her mother not looking back to see his reaction. If she had, she would have seen an expression on his face that made it clear he wished there were no such restrictions. She was going to be the death of him.

He regained his composure and went to join the circle of men preparing to leave for the bar. "Let's finally go have some fun", Neal said as he ushered them towards the door.

If only this night could have been the kind of fun Killian wanted.

* * *

The wine was poured and the important details for the big day had already been discussed so at this point in the evening the ladies were just enjoying time having silly conversations. It was nice to finally relax. Emma sat on the couch beside Ruby who had already had her fair share of wine and was teasing Belle for blushing in response to the joke she had said about the wedding night.

Soon everyone was feeling the effect of the alcohol and giggling as they began to discuss how their men would be looking all dressed up for the ball.

After Belle, Ariel, Mary-Margaret, and Ruby realized that Emma had not chimed in on the conversation they immediately targeted her for her silence. Ariel was the first to comment, "Emma who are you planning to go with?"

"She says she is just going with Henry. No fun." Ruby added with a small shake of her head.

Mary-Margaret joined in, "Oh sweetie, didn't Henry tell you that he wanted to go with Robin and Regina so he could hang out with Roland?"

No she had not been informed of this. Of course her son would want to go with another kid and not his mother.

Ruby smirked. "So that takes away your excuse Emma. Now you better find a date."

She scoffed and rolled her eyes, "You do know that I do not _need _a man to take me anywhere. I am very capable of going to a wedding by myself. Besides it isn't like I won't have you all when I'm there."

"Of course you don't need a date. You can go by yourself, but it is nice to have the full ball experience", her mother looked off dreamily. Emma could tell she was thinking of past balls with her husband at her side. "But you are absolutely right. You should just come with David and I anyway since you are getting ready with me."

_Great._ So she was going to be going with her parents. If that wasn't motivation to find someone to say you were with for the evening then she didn't know what else was. She had to admit she was glad Mary-Margaret wasn't pressuring her though. In the past she may have tried to convince Emma that she should go with Neal, but ever since the jail incident came to light her parents had stopped pushing her toward him. Surprisingly they had decided it was her business.

It had also helped that they had begun to see Killian differently as well.

Just when the conversation had shifted to talking about the dancing at the ball they heard a familiar tune cut through the chatter. Mary-Margaret leapt up to grab her phone. "David?"

"Excuse me. This is a _ladies _evening. We are _not _suppose to talk to the opposite sex", Ruby teasingly said slightly slurring her words as Mary-Margaret covered her exposed ear with one finger in attempt to hear what was being said on the phone.

Mary-Margaret began to laugh at what she was hearing. She covered the phone and quietly told the other girls, "It sounds like they have gone crazy." With that all the girls jumped over to listen in.

Emma could hear the intoxicated voices of multiple men attempting to shush each other as one voice, clearly a drunk Rumple, yelled out "This is for the love of my life Belle!" And with that the unthinkable happened.

In a drunken chorus 'L.O.V.E' by Nat King Cole was coming through the cell phone speaker. There was a definite struggle with staying in unison and she could hear that they did not all know the lyrics but they were doing it. There was intermittent laughs from the men as they sang/yelled, but Belle had the biggest smile on her face at the attempt to serenade. Emma was still in shock that this was actually happening. They must have been really, really drunk at this point. But it was sweet.

When the serenade ended with a loud "love was made for you and meeeee", there was a huge round of laughter on the men's end which blocked out the ladies clapping at the performance.

A few moments after ending the call Mary-Margaret's phone buzzed with a text. She opened it and the room burst into a fit of loud laughter.

It was a picture. One that Emma was sure the men would regret sending in them morning when they had clearer heads if they were able to remember it. Judging by the overly happy and clearly drunk expressions they may not.

In the picture Robin, Neal, Killian, and David were striking poses like they were serenading the camera. If that wasn't silly enough Rumple was in the center of the picture lying on his side on the bar top just like it was a piano. He certainly had a flare for the dramatics. This was probably the most shocking thing she could ever imagine the man she once knew only as Mr. Gold doing. And she had seen him do a lot of shocking things.

Once the group regained their composure and the ability to breathe, Ariel pointed out something important. "I bet they are going to have difficulty getting through tomorrow."

This revelation immediately made Belle start to worry. "Um, I feel as though they aren't going to slow down and I would rather have a groom who was able to enjoy the day."

Ruby made a fist with her right hand and punched her left, "Then let's go drag their butts home by any force necessary. Nothing is going to ruin your big day."

Mary-Margaret added her assent, "Hear, hear. I think these men have had enough so we should definitely make sure they get a good night's rest." Belle smiled gratefully as all the women prepared for the challenge. They didn't know what they were going to face, but they all had the skills to take these men down if needed.

They arrived at the bar with a fierce determination on their faces, but Emma was not prepared for what she saw. She was expecting them to be rowdy, singing or knocking each other around or something. However, that was not the case.

They were in a corner booth but it looked like the men had quickly lost momentum in the time it took them to get here. Neal was asleep with his head resting on the table. Rumple was staring off with a slight smile on his face. It looked like he was in his own world at that point.

Robin, David, and Killian on the other hand…

"I love that tattoo. A lion, how freaking awesome. Lions can roar so loud." David was examining Robin's arm and whined, "You both have tattoos on your arms. I don't even have one. Snow probably wouldn't like it."

"You are Prince… Charming. I don't think princes are _allowed_ to have a tattoo." Killian smirked for a second but he saw his drunken friend's disappointed face and he continued, "But you know maybe Snow would like it. You never know, mate." David's face lifted at the hope that his wife would be into it. Emma shot a quick glance to her mother's face and could tell that was never going to happen.

"You men are great… I would have you both as my Merry Men…" Robin seemed to drift off for a second then returned with a goofy smile on his face. "We could share many great times and have many drinks."

"Can a pirate be a Merry Man?" Killian seemed very concerned with the possibility of being excluded. Emma couldn't help but think how much he must of drank to be in the same state as the other men. He had to have a much higher tolerance because of his constant drinking, so he must have had more than them. Of course, she also had noticed that he wasn't tied to his flask of rum like he used to be.

Robin boomed, "Of course he can! We could have the greatest crew that ever lived." Killian and David smiled at that. They began planning the greatness of a crew of Merry Men that they were a part of.

"Aye, we could use the Jolly Roger and travel to far off places. I could teach you how to sail her!" He smiled and Emma knew it was the thought of his beloved ship. "And we could sword fight and search for treasure." This stimulated more drunken excitement before they began to lose steam.

Then, right before it looked like he was about to doze off David seemed to have a revelation. He shouted with widened eyes, "You know you would also make great knights too!" David put his arm across his friend's shoulders. "We could go off on adventures together. And we could get tattoos of knights. Or dragons! Maybe we should go get one now!"

The ladies had amusedly watched this all from the bar stools that were in earshot but conveniently hide them from the men's sight. It was all so ridiculous to see these grown men acting like children. With the talk of tattoos from David reoccurring Mary-Margaret jumped up from her seat, "Okay I think we better put this to an end."

"Yeah it seems like this bromance is ready to be shutdown or they might run off to go have adventures." Emma scoffed at the thought and led the charge to the table.

David was the first to catch sight of them approaching. "Snow! I want to ask-" but he was interrupted by Killian when his eyes found Emma.

"Swan." A smile erupted across his face. "You came to have some fun."

She tried to hide her smile but was pleased at his evident happiness at her arrival. "It looks like you've had plenty of fun for the both of us. We are here to take you home." The men found this very disagreeable and immediately began complaining trying to convince the girls to stay for one more drink.

They took some motivating to get up and the only one happy was Rumple who was eager to spend some alone time with Belle as she walked him home. Neal had to be supported by Ariel and Ruby since they discovered he could not walk on his own. Mary-Margaret escorted her husband and Emma could hear David trying to persuade her that they should go to the tattoo parlor.

Which left her with a grinning Killian. "Trying to get me alone, Swan? Are you planning on taking advantage of my inebriated state?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, to which she rolled her eyes.

Emma could not help but wonder how the hell it was that he could look so good after a night filled with drinking. She had already lost the buzz that her drinks had provided so she knew she was seeing him clearly. His dark hair was tousled but it looked very intentional like a hair artist had gotten a hold of him knowing that it would only make him look more desirable. His cheeks were slightly flushed and his bright blue eyes were shining. He looked so alive.

And it should have been illegal the way he was looking in his pirate outfit with the red vest that she loved. He didn't wear the leather all the time now, which made her appreciate it even more when she got to see him in it. The only thing he was missing was the coat. The one she had once grabbed passionately during the most fantastic kiss…

_No, focus. _

Emma reminded herself this was not a good time. Not when Killian had been drinking. She finally responded a bit flustered with, "You wish." But after seeing his face drop she added, "You need your rest tonight for the wedding tomorrow."

"Ah so you are looking out for me, love? How sweet. Well, then why don't we depart?" He offered her his arm which she took for the sake of making sure that he was able to walk straight and they headed out into the cool evening in the direction of the Jolly Roger. Although he had lodgings at Granny's, most nights he had been found to stay on his ship.

They were mostly quiet on the walk just taking in the peaceful night and each other's presence. Surprisingly, he was able to hold his own pretty well only veering occasionally, but she began to suspect he was doing it for her reaction, as she had to pull him closer to steady him. _The sneaky bastard_. Though she had to admit she didn't mind enough to tell him to knock it off.

When they were in sight of the Jolly Rodger they both slowed their pace. She wasn't eager to be separated from him and it seemed he felt the same.

If he felt that way then she was confused as to why he seemed to have no interest in accompanying her to the wedding. _Seriously?_ He would not stop pursuing her all through Neverland and then he decides to not woo her lately? There is a freaking ball and he is not going to sweep her off her feet? Did he not know that in the fairytales the ball was the golden opportunity to get the girl?

She was frustrated with him but she was also kicking herself for feeling this way. Why did she care? He should not have this kind of effect over her. Yet he did. She couldn't help it and for the most part, she didn't want to.

He must have noticed the conflict on her face for he had stopped to face her. "Is something on your mind, lass?" His eyes were full of concern and curiosity at her warring thoughts.

"What would make you think that?" She continued to walk, this time a little faster, and he stumbled a bit trying to catch up.

"I suppose it could be that you look like you are fighting with all you have to not say something to me. If that is it, then I must inform you that you can tell me absolutely anything." He was being sincere in his concern. He must realize the difficulty she was having and he knew not to joke about it.

Should she tell him about her disappointment in his lack of pursuit lately? That she missed having him there with her? Emma was not sure she could handle the answer. She looked down keeping her eyes glued on the docks they were now on and forced out a laugh, "I…I was just thinking about the stupid dress I am being forced to wear tomorrow and how bad it will be when I fall over."

She cursed herself for such a dumb answer. _You are Emma Swan and you thought the best topic would be dresses? He will know for sure that you are lying. _She braced herself for a teasing comment she felt was owed as a response to her silliness.

It did not come. Instead as they approached his ship he stopped her in her tracks and turned her to face him. He reached his hand out to her chin and lifted her face so that their eyes met. She found it hard to look in his eyes because she felt he could see right through her. She had never liked being emotionally exposed; she tried her best to keep her feelings hidden in order to keep her heart protected.

He lowered his hand from her chin now that she no longer had her eyes glued to her feet. His face told her that he knew she had not revealed her true concerns, but he did not try to get her to admit the truth. She felt a new warmth in her fingers as his entwined with hers. Her skin tingled at the contact and she felt a sense of comfort wash over her. "Don't worry for a moment love. I will be there to catch you if you do."

A simple answer, but there was so much behind it. She had no idea how to respond. _Was she reading too much into it?_

He brought her hand to his lips, his eyes never leaving hers, and gave it a gentle kiss. Her heart danced around in reply and she fought to keep her face neutral. "Thank you for seeing me home safely."

He released her hand and she immediately felt disappointment at its absence. "It was no problem. Didn't want to see you to accidentally fall in the water." They shared a smile, both seeming to find it hard to say goodbye.

Finally with a sigh Killian was able to tell Emma goodnight. "Sweet dreams, Emma."

"Have a good night, Killian." And with reluctance they both turned to separate for the night.

Emma could still feel where his lips had touched her skin because it was blazing with heat. She realized that whether he asked her or not, she wanted to go with him tomorrow. She wanted to have an excuse to spend more time with the man she had seen so scarcely as of late. And despite the fact that it meant she was going to have to put herself out there, something she avoided like the plague, she was also the kind of woman that went out and got what she wanted.

She took a deep breath collecting confidence before she turned on her heel. She spurted it out quickly wanting to get the embarrassment over as fast as possible. "Would you like to go with me to the ball?" _Why was this so much harder than fighting a dragon? _She spat out the last bit and it almost sounded a bit too much like a command, but she was flustered and just wanted this to be over. "Be my date tomorrow."

He turned slowly to face her and revealed that there was a grin fixed on his face. He only replied with three little words spoken softly. "As you wish."

With that Emma smiled at him since she could manage no words. She quickly turned towards her home trying to maintain a calm exterior despite her racing heart.

She couldn't believe that tomorrow she was going to a real-life ball and she would have a real-life pirate on her arm. Talk about a twist in the story.


	2. Chapter 2

**First, I want to apologize for taking so long to post this. I added to it more and more during the hiatus but couldn't motivate my lazy butt to sit down and write even though I knew exactly where I wanted to go with it. I wanted to write the whole thing and make it two parts but I decided that it would be better to post what I have because the more I see how the actual story from the episodes are progressing it will be harder for me to write this! The last part will be shorter and I know where it is going so I plan to have it done by Sunday.**

**Second, I just want to thank you all for the favorites, reviews, and follows on this story as well as my others. It makes me so happy and I am so glad some people have found enjoyment from what I write. Thank you so much.**

**I hope you like this. There is a bit of other elements I love like Captain Cobra and my favorite BROTP3 but mostly the glorious Emma and Killian.**

**UPDATE 3/24/14: well as you might have noticed I failed in getting the last part up yesterday. I'm still in the process of writing it and had some issues with sitting down and doing it last week. I will get it done and posted ASAP but I want to make sure I don't rush. I want to write it the way I see the story so I want to do my best. Thank you so much for your patience, kind words, favorites, etc. It means so much. I'm already thinking of a couple of ideas because of all your positivity...**

* * *

Part Two:

The moment Killian became aware that it was morning he instantly regretted consuming the copious amounts of alcohol. His eyes rebelled and shut tightly to protect from the offending light. He hadn't been this affected by drinking in a long time.

It was not a pleasant experience.

He was tempted to remain in the comfort of his bed and succumb to sleep in order to escape the morning light, but he knew that Henry expected him soon. He could not let the boy down. Henry had found a place in Killian's heart and not just because he was the son of Emma.

_Emma. _

With that thought his eyes snapped open. _Could it have been a dream that she had asked him to escort her to the ball? That she finally was, as they say, "making a move"?_

A feeling of warmth washed over him. It was real. He remembered clearly the determined yet unsure look on her face and him trying to conceal the degree of his delight at her question.

While recollecting his time spent with her the previous evening, as well as the outcome from it, he was filled with joy. He basked in the feeling the memory provided in the remaining time he allowed himself before he had to begin the day.

When his time had run out if he wanted to be punctual, he was able to tear himself from the warmth of the bed with more enthusiasm than he thought himself capable. The motivation came from the awareness of what the day could hold for him. He craved more time with Emma and was thrilled at the prospect of spending such a special event by her side.

After getting ready he felt slightly more refreshed and checked the results in the mirror. He was wearing clothes that were common to the people of this world, a place that he still was adjusting to.

David had introduced him to the stores and given him ideas on how to expand his wardrobe. _What an experience that was._

His mate had taken advantage of the situation to tease Killian about his confusion and had found humor every time Killian made a faux pas. He particularly remembered David's reaction when Killian thought that the little, rectangular card that they used to purchase things was magic. He was flummoxed by the idea that the one card could be used to obtain so much.

Much in this world was still unfamiliar to him so it was nice to have a mate help navigate the unknown, even if he was the target of David's jests.

He was now wearing jeans with a black, short-sleeved shirt that was flattering in its simplicity. It was still odd to see his image in this style of attire, but he was starting to get used to the way the garments fit and the feel of fabrics that were foreign to him. He liked how the shirt displayed his muscles even though he was still attempting to get comfortable with having his attachment seen more prominently.

The shirt had a few buttons situated near the collar but he left them undone. After all, he used to wear clothes daily that showed off a good portion of his chest and he could not completely dispel his old habits even if this was a significantly reduced amount of skin on display.

On instinct he began to reach for his hook in anticipation for the sword fighting but pulled his hand back as he remembered who would be his partner. His hook was another weapon and had always let him avoid feeling at a disadvantage during a fight. But today was for pleasure. It was not a real brawl and the wooden swords would shatter any illusion of a true duel.

Instead, he secured his prosthetic hand to his arm and did one last inspection of the final product.

Satisfied with his reflection, he braced himself for the bright sun he would soon be in and left his quarters, making his way swiftly to the place where he was to meet the lad.

Ever since they came back to Storybrooke from New York, this became a frequent location for Killian and Henry to visit when they would find time. If they were not on the Jolly Roger learning about or working on the ship, they would go to this spot of land near the water.

Henry had divulged to Killian that he used to have a castle here, which was his sanctuary. It was a place that he and Emma had bonded over when they were getting to know one another. Killian could tell that the place was still important to the boy and was touched to be included in Henry's haven.

As he approached he saw the small outline of Henry with his wooden sword in hand fighting an imaginary opponent. He was so focused on his form that he did not become aware of Killian's presence until the latter broke his concentration, "Excellent work in your swing, lad. Remember to not neglect footwork."

Henry only smiled in response as his eyes found Killian.

"Now are you ready to fight a real opponent?"

A confident smirk overtook the boy's expression. "Born ready." His eyebrows rose, "You don't look ready though. You look awful. Did you get any sleep? "

Killian barked out a laugh, "Well don't feel the need to flatter me before our fight. It will get you no where." With that he lifted his weapon and soon they were enthusiastically clashing swords.

When the fight came to a close, Killian may have pretended to not be quick enough to allow Henry a chance to triumph, they dropped to the ground in exhaustion. Henry animatedly spoke to Killian about what he wanted to work on so he could become the best swordsman in all the worlds. Killian liked hearing the boy's enthusiasm and responded positively to the requests for things they would improve.

When it seemed he had run out of things to say they shared a silence for a few moments before Henry contemplated, "Did your dad teach you how to fight with a sword?"

Killian did not speak much of his past since it was filled with so much pain except for with a select few. Henry was one of the exceptions.

His reply was filled with tension despite trying to mask any emotions. "I barely knew my father. And what I did know of him was not good. I was actually taught by my brother." Killian's voice warmed as he thought of all the things his brother had done for him growing up. "He was more of a father to me than my real father ever could be."

"Liam?"

"Aye. You would have liked him. In fact, your family would have too. He was a good man. Much like your grandfather David." Killian smiled thinking of when he first noticed the similarities between his brother and his comrade.

"I wish I could have met him. But I'm glad you're here to teach me. You are a good man too, you know. In a story, you would be a hero. Just like in real life."

Henry's words surprised Killian. He was still adjusting to the idea that others saw him as a hero, when before he was nothing but a pirate. He was touched that Henry viewed him that way. "You know I will always be here for you and I am happy to be able to teach you anything you want to know. "

This statement brought on another stream of excitement from Henry as he told the Captain of all he still wanted to learn. Among the list he spurted was navigation by stars, using maps for buried treasure, and surprisingly the application of the kohl around his eyes. This last one was apparently for a costume Henry was planning for an event this world calls Halloween.

Killian was trying to understand the holiday when Henry cut his explanation short and jumped up, "Oh, we gotta go! They won't be happy if we're late."

"Apologies lad, but where are we suppose to be?"

Henry smacked his hand to his face and let out a loud sigh. "Shoot! I was supposed to tell you but I forgot. We are meeting everyone for a quick lunch before we all have to get ready. Mary-Margaret set this up kinda last minute but we are supposed to be at Granny's like now." With that he dragged the pirate to his feet and pushed him in the direction of the diner.

They arrived to find everyone already seated at a large table made up of the smaller tables in the place. Snow had transformed the diner with white tablecloths and single red roses placed around the room. It was simple, but elegant.

Henry directed them to the only available seats left with the boy taking the seat by Emma and Killian sitting between him and David. Emma looked over Henry at Killian. She mouthed "hi" and gave him a smile.

He replied in kind with a "hello" and the moment was only broken when Henry claimed Emma's attention to tell her all about the sword fight. Throughout the lad's story he would find Emma's eyes rise to meet his for a few moments before returning to her son.

Already he could tell this was going to be a spectacular day.

Everyone was deep in a happy conversation when Snow stood to gain the attention of those around the table. She had a mischievous look on her face, which was mimicked by Emma when their eyes met. They were definitely up to something. However, the look quickly disappeared and was replaced with a beaming smile.

"Everyone, we are here to celebrate the love of the soon to be married couple and we couldn't be happier for them. I am so grateful that we have found a day to set aside our fears and focus on spending time with those we love." At Snow's words Killian couldn't help but steal a glance at the woman he loves and was surprised to see her green eyes were on him. Emma swiftly turned her attention on her mother so Killian had to wonder if it was intentional. "It is important to remember what we are fighting for and make good memories to fuel our determination."

"Hear, hear." Belle raised a glass and the rest of the table followed suit in agreement.

"With that being said," Snow continued, "Emma and I have prepared a gift for the group as a memento of the good times."

On cue, Emma got up to retrieve a box from behind the counter and began to pass out the gifts.

The reaction from those around Killian as they saw what the present was varied from laughter to embarrassment. It wasn't until Emma handed him his that he understood.

She leaned down closer to his ear and put the frame in his hands, "It was a night we all _need_ to remember."

He stared down at the picture that he had forgotten was taken the previous night and the performance came rushing back. It was absolutely ludicrous.

But he was glad to receive the gift no matter how silly they all looked. It had been an amusing night and it showed him that he was part of something. Plus, it was the first photograph that he had from this realm.

Killian overheard David remarking to his wife about the pictures and how she was obsessed with printing lately. After Emma and Henry returned to the Charmings, they had gone into overdrive documenting with photos. David had told Killian that they had realized that they had none and felt the need to take advantage of the technology of this world. The new baby also did nothing to help them from constantly having a camera on them. Then Emma had given Snow a photo printer which fueled the scrapbooking and framing of the pictures so her passion with pictures was still going strong.

His attention turned to the others and he heard a lot of teasing coming from the women who now had the absurdity of their intoxicated men immortalized.

Belle was cooing over her embarrassed man, "Well I think you did amazing, Rumple."

"I must have been under some powerful enchantment." However after he detected the adoring look of his soon-to-be bride he changed his tune. "Although I do look like a star."

Regina could not stop laughing at the picture she was seeing for the first time while Ruby filled her in on the performance that had occurred. Neal covered his face at the memory and the mockery, but Robin was proud of their show. "Personally, I think we all look great. And I don't think we sounded too bad, eh pirate?"

"Aye, your voice is as alluring as a siren's."

"I thank you. And I could listen to your baritone for all eternity."

Regina rolled her eyes at their exchange, but hadn't recovered from the laughing fit to make fun of them.

"That's enough flirting, gentlemen. We all know you love each other but it isn't your wedding day." David added.

"Oi, don't be jealous Dave. We still have room in our hearts for you."

"Yes, and your voice was not horrendous. Could use a bit of practice, but you'll get there." Robin teased and patted David's shoulder.

"Obviously you have no taste" David responded, "I have an amazing voice."

Emma looked at the men in disbelief, "I think you all may be remembering the song a bit differently than your audience." The other woman murmured consent and began joking about how their ears were bleeding.

The rest of the lunch was spent having a cheerful time before Snow brought everyone's attention to the time and the importance of resting and having enough time to prep for the big event.

"So I guess I will see you later then?" Emma had come up to Killian as everyone was making their way out of the diner.

"I cannot wait, love." He couldn't resist adding in a mocking tone, "It will be nice to see you look like a real princess in a fancy dress. Are you going to wear a tiara as well?"

He chuckled at the wrinkled nose that he got for a response.

"Careful, pirate. I may be wearing a dress tonight, but remember that I can still kick your ass. Better drop the princess comments."

He had no doubt that was true but the temptation was too great. He gave an exaggerated bow, "As her majesty commands." He snickered as she rolled her eyes, but he could still tell that she was amused by the smile that was tugging at her lips.

"It is going to be _such_ a fun night with you."

"I suppose we shall see." He grabbed her hand and brought it up to his lips, "Until then, milady."

* * *

Emma hesitantly looked at the mountain of fabric that was before her. She wasn't quite sure how to get into it.

Luckily her mother who had grown up with gowns as an essential part of her wardrobe was there to assist Emma.

Mary-Margaret was overjoyed to be helping her daughter dress for her first ball. There was a huge smile plastered on her face since the moment they began. She was an expert in styling hair and accessorizing the ensemble that it took much less time than if Emma had attempted to get ready on her own.

When Emma was finally all put together she noticed the tears welling in her mother's eyes. "Is something wrong? Do I look that ridiculous?"

Mary-Margaret let out a soft laugh and shook her head.

"You look so beautiful." She gently turned Emma to show her the evidence in the full-length mirror. She reached for the necklace that she had chosen, a simple teardrop diamond, and fastened it around her daughter's neck. "I was just thinking about how I am finally able to have the experience of being with you for your first ball. This is something that would have been a big part of our lives if we had never left the Enchanted Forest. I am just so pleased I have finally been given the opportunity to experience this with you."

Emma couldn't help but wrap her arms around Mary-Margaret. She even bit back a comment about how they could have gotten ready together in a dress she wouldn't drown in.

She hadn't thought about how much this would mean to her, doing something that Mary-Margaret's own mother had done with her in the time she was alive, something that Mary-Margaret had probably always connected to being a mother. She had been robbed of following her mom's example with Emma because she missed out on raising her daughter.

As the two women embraced, they wordlessly communicated how glad they were to finally have one another. When Mary-Margaret pulled away she noticed Emma's misty eyes. "We better do a quick touch-up on us both before we head off to meet our dates. Killian is going to be stunned by you, Emma."

She felt a nervous knot tighten in her stomach as she thought about meeting Killian. At this moment he was getting ready with her father and while she was eager to see him, she also felt that something was going to change one way or the other. This would be an important night for them that could determine their future.

She wasn't quite sure what would happen and that was nerve-wracking. But if she didn't put herself out there then nothing ever would.

Emma nodded at her mother's suggestion and they set to any last minute fixes. She tried to keep her mind on what her mother was saying, something about being grateful to Granny for watching over the little kids tonight so she would be able to have some fun with David without worrying about Ruth, but that was about all she gleaned from the conversation. Her mind was occupied on a man that she herself was grateful to be able to spend a night of fun with.

When they made it to where the wedding was taking place Emma could not believe the transformation of the event hall. It was a building that the town rarely used but now looked like the most magical place Emma had ever seen.

Rumple must have had magic involved in preparing the hall and she bet he had recruited Regina to the task. The room was bathed in warm light from candles and exuded romance from every angle. It truly looked like a place in a fairytale instead of a little town in Maine.

She could see musicians in the corner of the room setting the mood with a light song that welcomed the guests to the party. Some had already begun to gather around the spot where the vows would be exchanged while others were milling about finding the people they were waiting for.

Emma and Mary-Margaret saw a familiar face cut through the crowd on his way towards them. Mary-Margaret let out a satisfied sigh when she saw her husband in his fancy attire. There was no doubt this was true love.

David approached the women swiftly climbing the stairs that they were still at the top of and did not hesitate before bringing his wife into a kiss when he was near enough. "You look beautiful as always."

After a few moments of sappy exchanges between the married couple, ones that Emma effectively tuned out, David turned his attention to his daughter. He placed his hands on her arms and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Emma, you look gorgeous."

She thanked him and smiled at the compliment but at the same time scanned the room for the one who was the reason she had butterflies in her stomach. She was confused as to why he wasn't with her father when the plan was for them to arrive together.

David must have seen the uncertainty on her face because he knew exactly what to say before she had to ask. "He had to help with a task for the ceremony. He'll be back any second."

If it was possible Emma felt both relief as well as a fresh surge of nerves simultaneously.

"David, I think it's time for us to go find a spot for the ceremony." Her mother linked her arm with her father's and added before walking towards the gathering crowd, "We'll save room for the two of you."

It was probably a good thing they left her alone so she could have a few moments to collect herself. She decided to remain by the top of the stairs to have a good vantage point when looking through the growing mass of people and moved off to the side to let those in who were arriving.

Her eyes scanned for the head that was all too familiar but could not find a match. The anticipation of the search was not helping her find a calm.

_Breathe, Emma. There is nothing to be anxious about_. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths in order to relax. _This is going to be a good night._ She opened her eyes and was immediately rewarded for the sight she had was one to behold.

He was at the base of the stairs with his eyes glued on her. His mouth agape and his eyes slightly widened as if he was seeing his first sunset. The awe on his face was apparent, but she glazed over these details as she took in the sight of him.

There was no pirate outfit or modern clothes. It was something entirely else. He wore a royal blue doublet with gold stitching similar to the style her father had worn. He looked like a prince.

Which made sense since she knew her father had given it to Killian.

He looked perfect from his amazing hair down to his boots. But the best part was his cerulean eyes, which were brought out even more by the navy blue he wore and were trained on her.

It was like they were calling her home. They were warm and inviting and made her want to run into his arms. The longer she looked into his eyes the more she felt her nerves dissipate.

He seemed to break out of his trance for his dropped jaw transformed into a radiant smile. He kept his eyes on her and gave a bow, but unlike the one he had given earlier in the diner there was no trace of a jest. This was sincere, as if they truly were a prince and princess meeting at a royal ball.

As much as part of her felt like scoffing at the ridiculousness that she, Emma Swan, was playing the part of a princess about to descend the staircase into her prince's arms, she also couldn't fight that giddy feeling that any little girl who dreamed of being a princess would feel at this exact scenario.

She picked up the skirt of her dress and decided to enjoy this as she went down the stairs with as much grace as she could muster.

And with each step closer to Killian she felt more and more at home.

He looked even better up close. She briefly wondered how it was possible that he managed to look like Adonis no matter what he was wearing. But she wasn't going to complain.

"Love, you look resplendent. There are truly no words that could do justice to how beautiful you are to me." He took in the close up sight of her and she could see the appreciation in his eyes.

Her scarlet gown was simple compared to others, but the bodice hugged her body and defined her figure. Her shoulders were on display as the straps were draped off the shoulder. Killian's eyes lingered at the base of her exposed neck and all of a sudden the area tingled. She couldn't help but picture his lips on her neck.

Emma blushed when she realized her thoughts had made her take longer than should to respond. "You aren't looking too bad yourself."

_ In fact you are quite striking._ She didn't want his ego to grow too much though so she kept it to that.

He chuckled softly and she knew that her eyes devouring him did not help to conceal her real thoughts about his appearance. But he let it slide. He extended his arm out to escort her to where the ceremony was beginning. "Shall we?"

It was enchanting. Belle and Rumple were on cloud nine and their love filled the whole room. Emma and Killian stood close to each other and partway through the ceremony she could feel the back of his hand brush against hers. Her fingers itched to intertwine with his, but she was also very aware family and friends surrounded them.

Towards the end of the ceremony, after much internal conflict, she caved a bit and linked her pinky around his all the while keeping a neutral expression and hoping no one noticed. She was definitely feeling like a schoolgirl with a crush.

When the musicians struck the first notes to signal the beginning of the dance she was feeling so very light. As if she had no care in the world. She couldn't even manage to feel that worried about her lack of dance ability, which was something she had been stressing over for a while.

"I should warn you that I don't know how any of this goes. I'm not good at dancing when I know what I should do and I have never even seen this dance before." She looked at her partner knowing that soon she would probably step on his foot or trip on him. "And remember with this gigantic thing," motioning to her dress, "I am at even more risk of an accident."

He chuckled but was not deterred by her admission. His good arm guided one of her hands to rest on his shoulder before claiming the other. His handless arm wrapped around her waist bringing her slightly closer to him in the process. "Don't worry, Swan. Luckily you have chosen a first-rate dance partner."

And with that they were off joining the mass of dancers on the floor. As soon as they were in motion, she could see that she had nothing to worry about. In his arms, she felt steady.

Somehow he was able to guide her without having to give verbal instructions. There was strength and tenderness all at once in the way her held her. He lead them, weaving through the other dancers, and she was amazed that she was not awkward in following him. They were truly in sync.

As the song went on she no longer thought about how she was going to cause a disaster. She felt like she was gliding with more grace than she had ever managed in her life. He twirled her and she couldn't help but giggle. They both were wearing huge smiles and feeling like kids finally able to play after a long day of school.

After the first few songs they stepped off to the side to catch their breath and finally were able to talk. "You weren't kidding, you really know how to dance. Did you learn these dances on the Jolly Roger using your crew as partners?"

"Aye. You didn't know that dancing is a prerequisite to be a pirate?" She laughed but raised her eyebrows waiting for an explanation. "If you remember I was in the king's navy before my life of piracy. Naval officers would be invited to the royal balls so as you might expect we had to learn the dances. I guess it stuck with me."

"I guess it did."

Emma danced with other partners but always found her way back to him. She enjoyed dancing with her father although she was much more aware of her clumsiness when it wasn't Killian as her partner.

There were also some music and dances that she actually recognized from this world, which made it easier dancing with Henry since she at least had a general idea of what to do. Having a wedding that fused the two realms meant that they got the best of both worlds.

It wasn't until a slow song came on and Killian extended his hand to her that she felt a shift in the mood. The slow swaying and the awareness that all around them were couples in love. He brought her close to him and she breathed him in.

She couldn't help but notice how he was looking at her like David looked at Mary-Margaret. The way he held her, gentle and firm all at once like he never wanted to let her go or hurt her. As if she was the most valuable treasure he could ever find. Her heart was dancing and his presence was intoxicating.

He looked straight into her eyes and all of a sudden she could feel herself react. It was out of her control. She couldn't fight the feeling of panic and the need to flee. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she pulled out of his embrace. "Is something wro-"

"I'm sorry but I need some air." She felt her heart drop in disappointment at herself for causing the look of hurt on his face. Nonetheless, she turned from him and headed toward the balcony's glass doors.

The night air was cool and she gulped it up. _Why are you doing this? What is wrong with you?_

She berated herself and wondered how long her issues from her past would plague her present. _Why can't you just get over the fear?_

She heard the balcony door open and sighed as she braced herself for the hurt she would see in Killian that she knew he would try to conceal. "Emma, are you okay?"

The concerned voice did not belong to Killian. Her father came up beside her and wrapped an arm around her.

"I think there has to be something wrong with me. I have had so much pain and disappointment in my life that I can't get myself to open up and accept love now. It shouldn't be this hard." She fought back the tears that wanted to make an appearance and attempted to keep her voice steady as she confessed her feelings. "It's like I'm broken. Like I don't have it in me to be in love. Even now when I have someone who I…care about and who cares about me I am so afraid. Afraid that something will mess it up. That as the savior, I am not allowed to have this kind of happiness in my life."

A tear had broke past her resistance and betrayed the depth of her emotions. She looked at her father as she struggled to maintain her composure.

David looked pained at seeing his daughter this way, but the longer he had his children in his life the better he had gotten at consoling. And if there was one thing Prince Charming could talk about, it was love. He gave a comforting squeeze and turned her so they were facing each other.

"You can't let the past weigh you down, Emma. I know that none of us can truly understand your pain or what you went through, but I do know that you have come a long way in accepting your past and building your present. You overcame any fear you had at being a mother and are absolutely terrific with Henry, so what is to stop you from conquering anything else that frightens you?

Love isn't easy. It is something that has to be fought for and you have to work in order to keep. But Emma, it is worth it. Look at that man in there." He turned them to look at Killian through the glass of the doors. The captain was with Henry and it looked like he was teaching him some dance techniques. They couldn't help but smile at the scene. "Does that look like a man that is going anywhere? If there is one thing I have learned about him, it's that he is loyal to love. He will spend every day fighting for it. And he will spend eternity fighting for you. So if he makes you happy and he is the person you want to spend your life with than it is worth the work to overcome your fears. Because Emma, you deserve every single ounce of love in your life and being the savior cannot make you sacrifice your happiness. Love will only make you stronger."

At the end of his speech, David brought his daughter into a tight hug. He didn't need her to say anything, he had just needed her to listen, and after that he was just going to hold her until she no longer needed to be held.

When she was ready to go back inside they entered with linked arms and saw that Killian and Mary-Margaret were out on the floor. When the song came to a close and a slow one was beginning they made their approach. Mary-Margaret noticed them first and looked at her with concern until Emma gave her a small smile and asked, "Mind if we cut in?"

"Not at all." Her mother stepped into David's arms and they twirled away on the dance floor.

Killian had a guarded expression, but held out his hand for her, which she quickly accepted. He brought her in close, just not as close as they had been earlier and in a low voice, "Did I do something wrong, love?"

Missing the proximity they had shared before she brought herself closer to him. She looked up into his eyes given that she knew he was good at reading her and would know she meant what she was about to say. "You were perfect. It was about me. We can talk about it later, but for now let's just enjoy the dance."

After a few moments of processing and determining that she was genuinely fine, a crooked smile overtook him. "I was _perfect_? Glad to see you have come around and realized what a catch I am."

And like always he was somehow able to make her smile no matter the situation. Of course she knew he would use her calling him 'perfect' to his advantage in the future.

A few dances later she asked him if he wanted to go take a walk. She was ready to have the rest of the night be spent without a crowd. He assented to her proposal and, after saying goodnight to her family and collecting their belongings, they set out at a leisurely pace following the lit torches on the path back towards town.

The air had gotten chillier in the time since Emma had been outside and she could feel herself shiver slightly at the adjustment. She wished she had thought about bringing a coat but it was deceptively warm earlier and she had been preoccupied that it had slipped her thoughts.

Without missing a beat Killian removed the jacket he had the foresight to bring and put it around her shoulders._ Always the gentleman_.

They spoke about inconsequential things, but Emma knew she would have to bring up the important subject. Talking about things like her feelings was so hard for her to do. She didn't like how vulnerable it made her feel, no matter who was her partner in the conversation.

However she knew it had to have been on his mind and that they needed to talk so she finally summoned the courage. It came out in a smaller voice than she had hoped for. "I was scared. Earlier, I mean. That's why I ran out on you."

She looked over at him to see how he would respond. He didn't say anything. He only nodded, accepting her words and encouraging her to continue.

She took a moment trying to decide what it was that she wanted to say. She watched the swishing of her dress's skirt as she formulated the words in her mind. "Whether I like it or not, my past sometimes has power over my present. It isn't easy for me to accept good in my life because it usually doesn't stay. But it is something that I am working through."

Again she peaked over to see what Killian was thinking and she was surprised that again he just nodded in response. Emma could feel a spark of irritation within her. _Why on every other occasion he makes pretty declarations but when baring my soul he keeps his lips sealed_?

Due to her exposed state she knew she was probably being irrational but she couldn't help feeling the irritation developing into anger. It was stupid but she expected that damn pirate to say something. _Did he not understand what she was trying to tell him?_

She took a deep breath and a moment to keep a calm exterior before continuing.

It didn't work.

She stopped in her tracks and turned towards him. With a raised voice shaking in anger, "Of course none of this is your problem is it? I thought you still wanted me but it seems ever since we returned from New York you decided I wasn't worth the fight. I guess I'm no longer on your mind these days?"

_ Shit. Didn't mean to bring that up. _

But it got a reaction other than a head nod out of him.

At first he seemed taken aback by her outburst but his expression quickly changed into one that mirrored her frustration. He raised his voice to meet hers, "Bloody hell, woman. What do you want from me? I tried true love's kiss on you so don't you dare pretend you don't know what I want. I laid my heart out there for you to do what you will."

They were staring at each other with scowls on their faces, but as he studied her the flash of fury left his eyes. He exhaled slowly through his nose and began again gently, "I understand you will always carry your past with you, believe me, I do. I let my past poison my present for years. Until I met you. Lass, the reason it may look like I have not been as persistent in my pursuit of your heart as of late, is not because I don't want it, but because I wanted you to choose this. Choose me. And do it in your own time."

He stepped closer to her never breaking their eye contact. She wanted to say something. Let him know that she had already made her choice. That she wanted to work through her issues and be with him. She just wasn't sure how to do it.

She realized she had more time to plan her reply for he was not done. His words were so tender that she felt as if each were caressing her. "Emma, I think you misunderstood something. When I said that 'not a day will go by I won't think of you', I didn't limit that to when we were separated. That was a promise that each and every day whether you are far away, across the room, or standing by my side you will be in my thoughts. For, Emma Swan, you are in my heart."

Emma felt her own heart swell with each heartfelt word that by the time he was done she answered the only way she felt she could convey her true feelings on the matter.

Her lips crashed into his and her hand fisted in his doublet closing any space between them. She was never really good at speeches anyway.

It took only a second before Killian grasped what was happening and tilted his head to deepen the kiss. She felt his hand rise to her hair and she thought about how long she had wanted to do this.

It had all the passion of their first kiss, but the depth of their feelings now made this kiss even more meaningful. This was how she communicated everything she wished she could tell him.

And judging by the way he was kissing her, he understood every word.

When their lips broke apart they rested foreheads and breathed each other in not ready to separate completely. They both were beaming.

Killian was the first to speak, "That was-"

"long overdue."

"Aye. But worth the wait."

She planted a small kiss on his lips and finally pulled back to look at him. He was practically glowing. She reached for his hand and resumed walking.

"C'mon captain. I'm not ready for the night to be over when the clock strikes midnight. We can get back to business in the morning, but for now I have an idea."

He chuckled but kept up with her quick pace. He didn't question where she was taking them or what she had planned. But she knew that he would gladly go with her, as he held on to her hand tight. He would never let go.

* * *

**Ok my goal is to have the final part which should be shorter posted by Sunday. So if anyone feels inclined to hold me accountable or motivate me(I respond to sweetness) feel free to come on my tumblr and let me know you want me to follow through! Or if you just want to come fangirl over Captain Swan or something I am always down for that! I am daydreamsandfelicity :)**


End file.
